


touches

by lumnia (duhburlala)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhburlala/pseuds/lumnia
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	touches

“躺好。”

安昂躺了回去，视线跟着声音的主人在房间里兜兜转转。祖寇快步出去，过一会儿，返回时手里拎着小型急救箱和一只褐色纸袋。雀儿在外面鸣叫，成双成对飞进来，停在火烈王卧室外的窗台上。

他坐到床边，轻柔拉起那只受伤的手臂，烧伤的痕迹在皮肤上缓慢地愈合，最后留下红褐色的瘢痕。他注视着，眉头紧锁。

“是这里吗？”他问。

他的中指和食指合并，按捏伤口周围的部位。

安昂摇头。

那两根手指继而往下移，再一按，对方便咬紧嘴唇，呼吸声突然急促。于是祖寇俯身，低头将左耳贴在上面，聆听厚重有力的、鼓动的心跳。心跳加快了，一点点。他抬起身时，对方正看着他。

“疼吗？”

“实话说，不怎么疼。”

“这是什么时候的事情了？”

“嗯……不记得了。”安昂耸耸肩，嘿嘿一笑，“我以前经常被某个火烈国的人追杀嘛，你知道的。”

祖寇一脸不可置信。

“别那么严肃，我只是开玩笑啦。如果你真的伤到我了，卡塔拉会帮我疗伤的。”

祖寇还是没回话。

但他打掉那只试图伸向纸袋的手。

“再这样下去蛋挞就要凉了！”

“再这样下去你的命就没了！”

安昂瞄一眼纸袋，又瞄一眼祖寇。

“别用那种眼神看我。”纸袋被祖寇放到一张离他们更远的桌子上。“拿出来了就给你吃。”

他戴好手套，从急救箱里摸出手术刀和镊子，驾轻就熟地，在烧痕下方划开一刀。镊子濡湿着埋入血肉，夹出一枚拇指大小的玻璃碎屑。

“为什么不早点告诉我。”

“……我以为伤口愈合后就没事了。”

安昂低着头，喘息中含着战栗。他早已习惯疼痛，从前的经历让他不再害怕折磨和受伤，然而骨肉年轻，尚在最好的生长时期，体肤并不像心智一样对痛感麻木。即便拥有匹敌神灵、捍卫和平的超凡能力，神通也还是一介人类，和其他人一样，面对伤痛时脆弱而不堪一击。祖寇拍拍他微颤的肩膀。

“还有吗？”

“没有了。”

祖寇点头。他手中拿着浸过水的毛巾，安昂让他擦拭手臂上的血渍。绷带一圈一圈裹着伤口，纯白色的表面洇着鲜艳的红。包扎完毕，祖寇转过身，在不远处整理他使用过的工具，他将它们一一擦洗干净，重新放回医疗箱内。安昂从床上坐起。

“怎么了。”祖寇说。

他仍背着身，可他知道对方在看他。

“我怎么不知道你还能当医生？”

“我只是需要什么都了解一点。”

他一面答复，一面走过去。似是不放心，祖寇提起那只手臂，从里到外又仔细地检查了一番。这让安昂想起卡塔拉御水为他治疗的时刻，她的手掌覆在他的伤口，水一样柔软冰凉——但这不一样，完全不一样。祖寇的手精瘦，紧实，还有一点粗糙，那双手尚沾着水，湿漉漉的，碰在他皮肤上却毫无寒意，像是热的蒸汽，烫的火，温暖徐徐地将他包裹。安昂想知道是不是所有御火师的体温都高于常人。

“好点了吗？”

“嗯，谢谢你。”他向祖寇微笑。

然后他们没再说话。

这时候火烈王照理是要离开的，即便这是他自己的房间。神通，或者，他的病人，现在需要休息，他继续待在这里，只会影响对方恢复。可是安昂把他的衣摆拽住。他犹豫了，小心翼翼地转回头，望见对方的眼神明亮，期盼中隐隐藏着哀伤。那双眼目不转睛盯着他，应该是在等待，等待他说些什么。

但祖寇噤声。

那个吻来的突然却极其自然，正好发生在安昂仰头和祖寇俯身的瞬间。他抚摸对方被汗水润湿的背脊，而对方迎合地搂住他的脖颈，毫不犹豫地加深这个吻。第三次拥吻结束之后，安昂的唇移到他的脸颊，柔软而眷恋地，吻过他的额头，眉心和鼻尖。最终，轻盈的吻落在他左脸上的烧痕。祖寇为此环住他的手臂，紧紧地抱住他。紧紧地。

“疼。”安昂喃喃。

“抱歉。”祖寇松开他，有点着急。

“你要补偿我。”

“……你想怎么办。”

安昂想了想，“吃了蛋挞就不疼了。”

他窥觎那只摆在祖寇身后的纸袋很久了。

“怎么像个小孩一样。”

“说得好像我不是小孩了！”安昂瘪嘴，“无意冒犯，但你也不比我大多少。”

“哦，好像快到吃晚饭的时间了，要不我们晚点再吃蛋挞吧。”

“祖寇，你不可以这样对我！”

“反正吃再多蛋挞你嘴巴也不会放甜一点。”

祖寇笑了，再次吻住安昂的唇。他找到那只偷偷锤他肋骨的手，握住后，紧扣张开的五指。

窗台上，叽叽喳喳的鸟儿早已飞远了。

“好响。”

“什么？”

“嘘，”安昂说，“你听。”他将他们相扣的手抵在祖寇的心口。一颗心在他们手下怦怦跳动。

安静极了。

“真的好响。”祖寇评价道。


End file.
